Random Voices- Divergent
by Savanah Rose
Summary: These are random scenes from Divergent done in the POV of a different character each time. I try to keep them true to the story and to the information the person telling the story possessed at that time. So far Shauna, Christina, Eric, Will and Cara have lent their voices.
1. Chapter 1 Zip lining-Shauna

**I will warn you if you haven't read ALL the books Veronica Roth wrote in the Divergent world then there can be spoilers in these. **

**For example if Tris finds out something in Allegiant that the character I am using for point of view knew in Divergent... It can appear in this. You have been warned. **

**I do not own Divergent, Insurgent, Allegiant, or the Four Collection, and I never will unless Veronica Roth isn't nearly as good of a business woman as she is an author, and she decides to sell the rights really cheap.**

**This idea came from thinking about how Zeke and Shauna would have reacted to Four being interested in Tris. In the Four Collection they refer to him as "Stiff" so I'm assuming they are among the few people who know/remember where he came from. Since the three of them are good friends I can just imagine them catching on to his feelings for her, and them checking her out. There's not a lot of places where their lives touch until they are in the thick of things, so... This is where Shauna meets Tris.**

From Divergent Chapter 17

_"Tris?"_

_ I look up Uriah stops in front of me. He waves along the Dauntless-born initiates he walks with. They exchange looks but keep moving._

_ "You okay?" He says._

_ "I had a difficult night."_

_ "Yeah, I heard about that guy, Edward." Uriah looks down the hallway. The Dauntless-born initiates disappear around a corner. Then he grins a little. "Want to get out of here?"_

_"What?" I ask. "Where are you going?"_

_ "To a little initation ritual," he says. "Come on. We have to hurry."_

**Shauna POV**

I nudge Zeke. He looks at me and I use my chin to point out Uriah running to catch up with everyone. With him is the Stiff. Zeke's eyebrows rise.

"This complicates things." He mutters.

I shrug. It has the potential to complicate things, but if it's just Uriah being Uriah it makes things easier. I had no idea how we would get to check her out during initiation. "You don't think Uriah…" my voice trails off.

"I'd be surprised but," He shrugs, "This is Uriah, you never know."

The train arrives right about then and I jump on it grabbing the handle and pulling myself in. Zeke is one of the last ones in and sits in the doorway with his legs hanging out. Normally I would sit next to him, but today I sit closer to Uriah, and next to the Stiff.

"Where are we going? The Stiff asks the wind from the train blows the pieces of her dull blonde hair too short for her ponytail around her face.

Uriah shrugs. "Zeke never told me."

"Zeke?" She can't be close to Uriah, or she'd know who Zeke was.

"My older brother," he says. He point out Zeke.

I decide to enter their conversation. Actually interact with her. After all that is why I am here instead of by Zeke. "You don't get to know. That ruins the surprise!" I shout into the wind to make sure they can hear me. I extend my hand. "I'm Shauna." It's a way to meet her.

She shakes my hand. It's a weak handshake, and I fault her for it. You can tell she wasn't Dauntless born.

"I'm"

I interrupt her. "I know who you are, You're the Stiff. Four told me about you." I watch her carefully to see her reaction.

Her checks turn a shade of pink that change her eyes from grey blue more blue. "Oh?" She tries to sound casual. "What did he say?"

I smirk. It's the wrong question. It's not what he says about her that has me glad that she is here so we can check her out. It's the way he acts when she's around or when someone else brings her up that has me wanting to get to know her. "He said you were a Stiff. Why do you ask?"

"If my instructor is talking about me," She replies surprisingly firm, "I want to know what he's saying."

There is no way I can tell her about the little he has said. I can't tell her that he started off by saying there's another of us. If Four ever tells her he was once a Stiff too it will be up to him. Neither Zeke nor I will tell his secret.

"He isn't coming, is he?" She tries to hide it, but her voice has a faint sound of disappointment to it.

"No, He never comes to this. It's probably lost its appeal. Not much scares him, you know." But I think you might.

She nods. "Do you know him well?"

I don't know many Stiffs. Okay, really I only know one, and he's a former Stiff, but she seems awfully curious for one to me. "Everyone knows Four. We were initiates together. I was bad at fighting, so he taught me every night after everyone was asleep." I scratch the back of my neck, I'm not sure what I want to say to her, do I threaten her? Do I encourage her? I haven't decided about her yet. So I leave it at "Nice of him." This conversation is becoming uncomfortable, so I stand up and move away so I can be near Zeke.

Yes, there is something about her. I can see why Four would find himself drawn to her, but … I snap myself out of it. We're here. "Here we go!" I jump out after Zeke.

Zeke and I walk shoulders almost touching. "So?" He asks me quietly.

"Let's see how she does at the Zip line."

Zeke's eyebrows shoot up. "Really?" I can tell he didn't think I'd really give her much of a chance.

I sigh. "Really," I can tell that Zeke would like me to elaborate, but there are too many members around for me to say anything.

"Wow."

We walk in silence. Suddenly Zeke runs his shoulder into me and takes off at a sprint. I laugh and take off after him. We run and laugh and everyone joins us in the mad dash for the Hancock building. Zeke walks through the empty door frame, and everyone follows him.

"Do the elevators work?" I hear the Stiff ask Uriah in a whisper.

I smile to myself. Does she think we'll take the stairs? It's Abnegation to go up the stairs, it's Dauntless to go down.

"Sure they do," Zeke rolls his eyes at Uriah. "You think I'm stupid enough not to come here early and turn on the emergency generator?"

"Yeah," Uriah tries to look serious. "I kinda do."

Zeke glares at his brother, and you would think after all these years Uriah would know what is coming next, but he doesn't seem to. Zeke moves quickly and pulls Uriah into a headlock and rubs his knuckles into Uriah's skull. I shake my head at the familiar sight. Zeke and Uriah will never grow up.

I remember how Four reacted when he was an initiate to things like that. He didn't seem to know what to make of it. I glance at the Stiff. She is grinning.

The elevators open and the members take the first one leaving the initiates to follow. Part of me wishes I dared to get into the initiates' elevator. Watching her is reactions to Dauntless is insightful. I can almost see why since that first meal when he sat with the initiates Four sits at meals where he can keep an eye on her. You never know exactly what she is going to do or say next.

I wish I could talk to Zeke to find out his impression so far, but since he's the one who put this whole thing together there is no privacy around him. Instead I listen to everyone else talk. Siblings boasting how well theirs will do, or they make joking predictions of how poorly they will do. I listen to the conversations trying to see if anyone else has noticed the Stiff. If anyone has anything to say about her. I realize I haven't made any comments about Lynn, and I should, when someone from the other side of the packed car mentions her.

"Hey, Zeke! I noticed Uriah picked up the Stiff."

Zeke nods and rolls his eyes. "You noticed that too." He manages to sound something between board and concerned.

"Bet she's the last one off."

Zeke shrugs. "Doesn't matter to me when she gets off, or if she takes the elevator back."

The doors open and we are hit by a blast of air from the hole in the ceiling. We push and shove our way off. Zeke grabs the ladder and leans it up on the side of the building. He moves up the bouncing ladder quickly whistling a tune that tells me he's a little worried. Wonder what he's worried about? the Stiff, Four, Uriah? Four and the Stiff? Uriah and the Stiff? I contain a shudder at the last one. If Uriah brought her here because he's interested in her that will, as Zeke said earlier, complicate things. Other than myself, for a brief time during our initiation, I've never seen Four show the slightest interest in anyone. I'd hate to see Uriah and Four go for the same girl. Especially when that girl is a Stiff.

I force my thoughts back where they belong when it's my turn to climb the ladder. Zeke meets me up top and grabs my arm for just a second. "You're first."

I nod. Zeke has to be last, if I'm first than one of us will be able to have an eye on her at all times no matter what.

Zeke moves away from me and grabs the first sling and attaches it to the zip line.

I am right behind him. A huge grin plastered on my face. I can hear the initiates gasp and mutter as they figure out what we are getting ready to do. Lynn, my sister, looks at me frozen in place with raised eyebrows. Her shaved head makes her look severe. I wiggle into the sling on my belly, face first so I can see where I am going.

Zeke's hand move firmly and quickly as he straps him in. Every time he does this I wonder if his hands doing such a vital task send the same chills through the other girls that they send through me. I don't really want to think about that, so I look out ahead at the view. The marsh is before me. It looks wild and untamed. I wonder sometimes what I would be like to face whatever is on the other side. Before I can speculate I hear Zeke counting down. I give him the thumbs up and he pushes me into the air.

There is a jolt of fear and excitement that runs through me as we start. The same jolt I get every time we do this. This is facing your fear. This is Dauntless, and suddenly I wish that I was the second person, not the first person to go, so I can see the Stiff's reaction to my flight. I hope Zeke thought to check it out.

As usual I reach the bottom too quickly. Ash doesn't have a sibling there this year, so she and a couple others stand at the bottom waiting to catch me. This is the part that scares me the most. I undo the straps on my back, knowing the next person will be here soon. I make sure they are holding onto each other ready to catch me. Now for the hard part… letting go and trusting that they will be there.

They are of course. In Dauntless there is always someone to catch you. You just have to get over your fear of trusting other people.

The next person arrives and I join the human net. Grabbing onto Ash's arm and Harrison's wrist. We catch Gus and get ready for the next person.

In between people I let my mind wonder. What is she doing up there? Is she excited? Is she scared? Has she tried to slip away unnoticed to avoid coming down that way?

In a surprisingly short time I have my answer. The first transfer is coming. We can hear screams of pure joy over the air. It's a girl. My first thought is Lynn, but then I realize she has long blonde air that is flying behind her. My mind runs through the initiates. The only one I can come up with is her, the Stiff. The Stiff? I'm surprised, but I guess I shouldn't be. She was the first jumper.

She looks like a bird in flight, with her arms out as wings. She's not scared. There is no terror in the noises that escape from her.

As a group we yell and pump our fists for the first initiate. I wonder how many of them suspect what I know? It's no one's brother or sister headed towards us. It's the transfer. The Stiff.

Then she's there, looking wild and excited. Her eyes have more of a sparkle to them than they did when we started this. Her hair is teased around her face. She looks almost pretty. She loosens the straps in her back. Will she hesitate? Does she trust us to catch her fall? We are her faction, her family. If she hesitates here I will know she doesn't really belong. She wiggles forward without hesitation, and she is in our arms. She is part of us.

When she's firmly on the ground she looks back at where she has been. The distance she traveled in the air. I clap her shoulder. "What'd you think?"

Her eyes shine. "Um…" her voice trails off for just a second as she eyes check us all out. "When can I go again?" She smiles. Not the small Abnegation smile I've seen her give from time to time, but a true, wide Dauntless smile.

"Look! There he is!" Ash points to the small figure coming towards us. Then there is a blood curdling scream.

"I bet he'll cry."

"Zeke's brother, cry? No way. He would get punched so hard."

"His arms are flailing!"

"He sounds like a strangled cat," The Stiff adds, and she's right. He does.

With her back to me I feel myself nodding. She might just belong here. She might just be the one. She joins us to catch Uriah. I grab her elbow and across from me Harrison's wrist. We make a net for Uriah to land in. "Pretty sure we can't call you 'Stiff' anymore" I nod at her. I realize in that instant I've made up my mind about her. "Tris."

When everyone is done we walk back to the trains. There is a lot of jostling for position and teasing as we walk down the empty streets. It looks like a small group starts a rather tame game of Dare as I see one after another slip into an empty building and return with a trophy.

Zeke bumps into me. Accidently, on purpose, and I suppress a shiver. I've gotten good at hiding what his touch does to me. He holds out his right hand in a fist, and I hold out mine. We had agreed a couple of days ago on this. That if we ever got a chance to watch the Stiff, Tris. This would be the way we gave our opinion on her until we got to a place we could talk. Our hands pump up and down. Rock, paper, scissors, shoot.

I look down to see what he did. There are two pairs of scissors. One, two, three, four fingers stretched out. I look up at Zeke and we grin.


	2. Chapter 2 Spill - Christina

**One thing I would have LOVED to have seen in Divergent is the scene where Tris admits to Christina that Tris and Tobias are together. I can only figure out one time this conversation could have taken place. It takes place in Divergent between Christina and Will seeing them kiss and the start of the simulation. It couldn't have been in Insurgent since we are with Christina and Tris from the time they met again until Niles gets Four to admit under truth serum how he knows Tris. "I was her instructor. Now we're together." Since Christina doesn't seem to have a big reaction to that... (and she did to them being Divergent.) I have to assume she had already cornered Tris and gotten the story out of her.**

**Even if there was a time in Insurgent where that conversation could have taken place. I don't believe that the "smart mouthed Candor" would have been willing to wait even a day to hear Tris's explanation of the kiss. I picture her somehow pulling Tris away from everyone else and telling her to "Spill"**

**As a reminder, I do not own Divergent, Insurgent, Allegiant, or the Four Collection, and I never will unless Veronica Roth isn't nearly as good of a business woman as she is an author, and she decides to sell the rights really cheap.**

_**Divergent Chapter 32**_

"_Tomorrow in their first acts as members, our top ten initiates will choose their professions in order of how they are ranked," Eric says. "The rankings, I know, are what everyone is really waiting for. They are determined by a combination of three scores – the first from the combat stage of training, the second the simulation stage, and the third, from the final examination, the fear landscape. The rankings will appear on the screen behind me."_

_As soon as the word "me" leaves his mouth, the names appear on the screen, which is almost as large as the wall itself. Next to the number one is my picture, and the name "Tris."_

**Spill**

**Christina's POV**

I scan the list where Eric just stood. As long as Will and I aren't in those last two spots, we're safe. We are Dauntless and not Factionless. I chew on my lip as I look. The only other person I care about making it into Dauntless is Tris, and honestly ever since the stage two results were posted, I'm not worried about Tris. Somehow she has managed to fly through the end of training. She can't fight well, but she seems to be fearless. I know her name won't be one of the last two.

I start at the bottom, at the last two names. Molly and Drew's names leap off the screen at me. They are Factionless. We are safe. Will, Tris, and I are Dauntless. The only way this could be better is if Peter's name was one of the last two. I sigh.

I see Will lean over and give Tris a hug. I tell myself I'm not jealous. The three of us are good friends, even if Will and I are now more than just friends. For a brief moment I wonder if I'm lying to myself, until I realize why he hugged her. Tris's name is first. Smiling I point it out to her, even though I am sure she already saw it herself. I'm sure my eyes are wide with shock. Tris, our little Tris, came in first. She beat them all, and not just Peter, but the Dauntless born too. Tears flood my eyes. All three of us are staying. All three of us are Dauntless. I reach across the table and pull Tris into my arms, laughing at the look on her face as I hug her, laughing for relief that we all made it.

I pull away and Uriah claims Tris next. I don't know Uriah well, but somehow along the line he and Tris became good friends. For a moment I wonder about that. Is there something there? Has she been holding out on me? I purse my lips in thought. There have been a couple of times she has disappeared and been pretty vague about where she was… I know at least one of those times she disappeared she was zip lining with Uriah. Was she actually with him the rest of those times? I make a mental note to ask her about it.

Will wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear. "Congratulations! We made it." His lips move from my ear to my lips and we kiss. I barely hear the crush of Dauntless fists pounding the tables over the pounding of my heart. My toes curl. Then mid kiss he unexpectedly stops.

Opening my eyes I wonder what caused him to stop so abruptly.

The look of shock on his face freezes the question on my lips. I turn around to see what has him staring open mouthed. The instant I turn around I am sure that my look mirrors his.

Tris is standing on her tip toes. Her arms wrapped around some guy, it's not Uriah, and she's kissing him.

Kissing him!

If it's not Uriah, who is he?

I don't think it is possible for me to be any more surprised until his hand moves against her neck. She jerks away from him like she's been hurt.

My jaw must drop another inch.

Four

As soon as their lips part she says something to him, but too soft for me to hear above the the tattooed and pierced throng that is Dauntless. I can't get to her either. That same throng is surrounding them so they can congratulate Tris.

The crowd slowly parts Tris and Four. Moving him away from her an inch at a time. Four is towards the edge of the crowd when Uriah's older brother catches Four by the arm and motions him to follow. I wonder if he's about to have the same talk with Four that I am dying to have with Tris. Reluctantly Four disappears into the chaos unable to even tell Tris good bye.

After people clap Tris on the back and congratulate her they do the same to Will and myself, until Will finally slowly moves us away, and it is all for Tris.

"Did you see that?" Will hisses in my ear.

"I saw it." I shake my head, "I'm just not sure I believe it!"

"Faceless, unidentifiable male indeed." Will snorts.

I look at him and giggle. "You think it was Four in her fear landscape?"

"You don't?"

I think on that for a moment. "Well, I did, but with what I saw in front of me…" my voice trails off.

"Exactly," We are both quiet for a moment.

My thoughts jumbled. Was Tris this good because of Four? Was he coaching her? Did he change the rankings for her? As those questions swirl in my head I remember the fear landscape. She was in and out in no time. That's not something he could have manipulated for her, is it?

"I'm such an idiot!" Will smacks the crease between his eyes with the heel of his palm.

"You are not an idiot." I lock my wrists behind his neck so I can look into those wonderful green eyes.

Will raises an eyebrow at me, "Really, then why didn't I figure it out?"

"Figure what out?"

Will rolls his eyes at me, "That Tris and Four..." he let's the thought trail off.

"Why should you have figured that out?"

"Because it was right in front of us." Will shakes his head at me. "Think about it."

I try to think about it, but I'm no Erudite, not even a former Erudite like Will. All I can do is answer honestly. "Sorry," I drop my hands from his neck and shrug, "I've got nothing."

Will gives me an exasperated sigh, "The night Tris was attacked. Where did she spend the rest of the night?"

"Ummm" I lift my shoulders up and down. "I never thought about it. I was too worried about her."

Will leans in and kisses my nose. "Of course not, I didn't think about it then either, but I'm thinking about it now."

"And what did you come up with?"

"Well, we know she didn't come back the transfer dorm. We would have seen her before breakfast,"

"Right and Peter was there. That would have been stupid."

"Exactly, and Tris isn't stupid. So, where does that leave us? She doesn't know a lot of people."

"Uriah," I start, "Looked as shocked as we did when he first saw her at breakfast, so I guess that rules out the Dauntless-born dorm."

"Drew HAD to have been in the infirmary with the way he looked."

"So you don't think she was there."

Will nods, "Right I don't. I think would have to be someone she knew, and someone who could have beat up Drew that badly."

We look at each other and say in unison, "Four."

"Right," Will pauses for a second. "And then there was the night in the chasm."

"Which night?"

"The night we saw Four drunk. He leaned in and said something to her. " Will scratches the back of his neck. "I never did remember to tell you what he said to her."

I put my hands on my hips and demand, "What did he say to her?"

"He told her she looked good."

"That's it," I start to walk off, but Will grabs my arm and holds me in place.

"What's it?"

"It's time for some girl talk."

Will smiles and drops his hand. "Let me know what you find out."

It takes almost half an hour to get Tris away from the rest of Dauntless. She tries to make some excuse to get away from me too, but I am not about to let her off that easily. We stop by the water fountain, "Ok I want an honest answer," but before I can get out another word Tris turns away from me and motions for me to follow her. She moves me further down the hall and into another smaller hall that I didn't even know existed.

"Ok," I say quickly before anything else can stop us. "Now it's time for you to be a girly girl again." I smile broadly at her.

Tris looks around quickly, then grabs my hands. "I'm sorry. I just," She pauses and all of a sudden her words come out in a rush, "I didn't know how to tell you, and I didn't want you to think that Four had anything to do with my ranking, and I tried to stay away from him, but I just"

I laugh as she runs out of steam. "Have you got it bad!"

Tris just grins at me. "And you don't?"

I grin back, "Yeah, but you've known that for a while. I just found out."

Tris sighs, "Sorry?" Her voice sounds a little unsure.

I shake my head, "Ok, so now that the cat's out of the bag, spill."

Tris's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Oh, come on Stiff. I told you about Will! Now it's your turn."

"I've been fighting the attraction for a long time. I never figured he'd give me a second glance." She shrugs. "I'm not pretty, I'm not anything special."

I shake my head at her. Yeah, Tris isn't the prettiest girl in Dauntless, but there is something striking about her eyes, her the way she holds herself, her intensity. She may be my best friend, but I don't think I'm so biased towards her to make those things up. I think about telling her this, but she continues before I can.

"Then I started noticing little things."

"Like?"

"After the stage two rannkings, when you..." She discretely stops there.

I nod remembering how petty I was, and she takes it as a sign to continue.

"I was miserable and had to get away from everyone. I was hiding in a hallway when Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn found me." They talked me into going to the training room with them. Four and a couple other members caught us. Four put his hand on my back, to usher me out, but then he pulled me away from the others and told me to hang in there, that I belonged here." Tris pauses and blushes. "I couldn't help myself, I reached out and held his hand, and,"

"And?"

"And he didn't pull away. We just stood there and held hands."

"Yeah, he never held my hand." I grin mischievously at her, "He also never told me I looked good when he'd been drinking near the chasm."

Tris turns and even brighter shade of red. "I was afraid Will heard that. When did he tell you what Four said?"

"Tonight! It took you kissing Four to get him to tell me!"

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"I'm furious!" My grin doesn't leave my face. "Look with the way I reacted to your ranking after the second round," I pause. "I can see why you didn't tell me, but," I make myself stop grinning and point a finger into her chest, "I expect you to keep me up to date now."

Tris nods and looks relieved.

I stifle a yawn. "I have a ton of questions, but I'll let it go with just one more tonight." I inform her.

"What's that?" She sounds wary.

"Was it really a nameless faceless guy in your Fear Landscape? Or is his name a number?

Tris blushes.

I have my answer.


	3. Chapter 3 Return from Erudite- Eric

**I've had a couple of requests for specific characters. I'm not opposed to trying, but I make no promises. If a character doesn't "speak" to me, I can't write it. That said please realize I have 3 versions of "Random Voices" going. One for each of the three books. (I can't decide if I'm going to do one off of The Four Collection, but's it's shorter than the rest so... it would be shorter even if I started them all at the same time.) If you are interested in finding a particular character make sure you are looking in a book they are in. (For example you won't ever see Amar in Random Voices- Divergent,(since the first reference to him is in Allegiant or Will in Random Voices - Allegiant since he dies in Divergent)**

**Also, Veronica Roth(still) hasn't offered to sell me the rights. They belong to her.**

**From Divergent Chapter 28**

_He stands between me and the door that leads inside. He starts to crack his knuckles. Other than that, he is completely still._

_I shudder involuntarily._

_The faint pop of his knuckle-cracking is all I hear apart from my own breaths, which grow faster by the second. When he is finished, Eric laces his fingers together in front of him._

"_Welcome back, Tris."_

**Eric POV**

I wasn't expecting at hear from anyone, let alone Jeanine. Since we had spoken recently. I had given her the updates after Stage Two. Let her know about my suspicion. There's really only one. Tris. I just can't decide yet if she's foolish enough not to be scared, or if she is one of them. One of the Divergent. Her times in the simulations are enough to cause me to wonder, but the fact that one of her sessions wasn't even recorded. Is more than just a little suspicious. Four claims it was water damage. It might be, but...it might not be.

Jeanine's voice was hard over the line. "Eric, I'm sending Beatrice Prior back to you."

"What?" My mind chews on that statement. How can she be sending Tris back to me? She was gone? No one had told me she was gone. How did she get to Erudite headquarters? I've been caught off guard. That's not good. I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on her.

"Beatrice Prior came by to see her brother today." I can picture Jeanine's smile over the line. "I had an interesting conversation with her."

"Oh?"

"Yes, she is fascinating, this little initiate of yours."

"I've noticed."

"We had a nice chat. She says she agrees with the reports we've been releasing."

"Really?" I can't keep the astonishment out of my voice.

Jeanine's laugh tinkles across the distance. "You don't believe her any more than I do."

"Not really." There is a pause while I decide if I should push Jeanine for more information or not. "So, what did she want to talk to her brother about?"

"That's the next thing I'm going to find out." I hear a faint knock. "Hold on a second."

I hear Jeanine's voice telling the person to come in than the sounds become muffled, like she has placed her hand over the receiver. I can't make out the words, but I can hear a voice talking to her.

Jeanine is still close enough I can make out response. "Give me two minutes and show him in." There is a short pause "No, make it 10." She becomes clear again. She must have removed her hand. "Her brother is here. I'm going to let him wait a few minutes. Put some fear into him. I'll know what she talked to him about soon."

"I think we need to keep an eye on her." I respond.

"Oh, defiantly. She could most assuredly be one of them." There is short pause, "But, Eric, We have already discussed you keeping an eye on her. You need to be keeping a better eye on her." The connection goes dead.

Knowing Jeanine she called me as soon as they left the Erudite Headquarters with Tris. I have plenty of time to get into position, but I leave immediately for the spot I know the Erudite will drop her off. I want there to be no possible way she can get past me when she returns.

I didn't bother to tell Max, or any of the other leaders about Jeanine's call, so I am the only one waiting by the front door when the Erudite drop her off. I should be thankful they caught her and delivered her back. Otherwise she could have returned on a train. I might never have known she left the compound. She seems to be Four's pet. So if he knows she is gone, I can't trust him to turn her in. I'm not quite sure enough of what is going on between them to go after her, yet. I've decided give them enough rope to hang themselves, and then Four will be out of my way, forever. If that takes out another Stiff with him. So much the better.

She thanks, actually thanks the driver for bringing her back to us. Dumb girl. She should have pleaded to be dropped off somewhere else and tried to sneak back in. I am right there as the door opens grabbing her arm and squeezing as tight as I can so she remembers who is in charge here.

I stop between the car and the doors. Positioning myself so she knows she'll have to go through me to get inside. I've seen her fight. There's no way she can go through me. I know it, she knows it, we both know it. I start to slowly and deliberately pop each knuckle. I have noticed that this gesture makes people nervous, so I have developed it, cultivated it, made it my own. I let the silence hang between us. Let her sweat it out a little longer. Finally I am finished. I lace my hands in front of me.

"Welcome back, Tris."

"Eric." Her voice is surprisingly steady.

I walk towards her. Carefully placing one foot in front of the other like I am walking a tight rope between sanity and madness. I know I'm not. I'm just as balanced as the next man. Maybe even more so, but she doesn't know or believe that.

"What…" I start quietly, threateningly. "Exactly," I raise my voice, "were you thinking?" I know the answer already. This girl is no Erudite. Never could be. She runs too much on emotion. She wasn't thinking.

"I…" her voice trails off, she stares at my pierced lips not at my eyes. "I don't know."

I work to keep my voice even, controlled. That is when I am at my most menacing, and something tells me I need to put a touch more fear into this little girl. "I am tempted to call you a traitor, Tris, Have you never heard the phrase 'faction before blood'?"

I let the silence stretch to see how she will fill it. She doesn't. She's too afraid to speak. Good. "Were you unsatisfied with the life you have found here? Do you perhaps regret your choice?" I lift my eyebrows knowing the effect of my piercings parting is evil. "I would like to hear an explanation for why you betrayed Dauntless, yourself, and me…"I tap my chest to emphasize that I take it personally. "…by venturing into another faction's headquarters."

"I…" She takes a deep breath.

I curl my hands into fists to emphasize my power. "If you cannot explain," I continue keep my voice soft, controlled, "I may be forced to reconsider your rank." Then inspiration strikes me. A little test for Jeanine's theory on her. "Or because you seem to be so attached to your previous faction…" I go in for the kill. "Perhaps I will be forced to reconsider your friends' ranks. Perhaps the little Abnegation girl inside of you would take that more seriously." I think it works. Her pupils grow wider.

I don't know if Max would really let me go that far, but I know Jeanine would. I also know who is the puppet and who is the puppeteer. I know I if I have to go through with my threat Jeanine, and therefore Max, will allow me to.

"I…" She has nothing to say, and no breath with which to say it, good. Now we're getting somewhere.

The door behind me opens. And of all people, Four, walks in.

"What are you doing?" He asks me calmly like he has every right to question me, a Dauntless leader. Rage boils through me.

"Leave the room." I shout at him. Why is it he makes me lose my cool so quickly? What is it about him, him a born stiff of all people, that causes me to explode? He's a nobody. He works in the control room! He may have ranked first, but I am the one who is a Dauntless leader. I am the one with the power. Why does he, and only he, make me feel like my hold on my power isn't a strong as I would like.

"No," Ahh, He's standing up for her. I'm right. She does mean something to him. I can use this. "She's just a foolish girl." Four continues. "There's no need to drag her here and interrogate her."

"Just a foolish girl?" I scoff. "If she were just a foolish girl, she wouldn't be ranked first, now would she?" I wondered earlier if he had messed with her scores. No one, not even him, the great and mighty Four, gets out of simulations that quickly.

"I…" She tries speaking again, but she is still getting no where that single word, single letter trails off again. This time though she is finally brave and finishes it. "I was just embarrassed and didn't know what to do." She stuffs her hands in her pockets, her eyes fill with tears and she sniffs. "I tried to… and…" She shakes her head, but she is making no sense.

"You tried what?" I'm getting tired of this game. I should just mark all of her friends down two spots, that should do it, and then we can...

"Kiss me." Tobias voice interrupts my thoughts. He sounds board. "And I rejected her, and she went running off like a five-year-old. There's really nothing to blame her for but stupidity."

I roll that over in my mind. She likes him, not the other way around. I'm disappointed. He's been watching her to keep his distance. Mentally I roll my eyes and laugh at him. He is still such a Stiff. If I was the instructor I'd take advantage of that. Who cares if she's still built like a child? I could still make her think that I would help her rank. I would still have fun with her. I look at the two of them to decide if Four told the truth. I picture that little Stiff standing on her tip toes trying to kiss him, and Four pushing her away, then I laugh and I laugh at the absurdity of the whole thing. Knowing as I do that my laugh isn't a laugh that puts people at ease. In fact if does just the reverse. "Isn't he a little too old for you, Tris?" I smile. Physically she should be looking at 12 year olds.

She wipes away a tear. "Can I go now?"

There is no longer anything to gain by this. "Fine," I really wish it had been the other way. That Four had made a pass at her. Then I could work on making him Factionless. "but you are not allowed to leave the compound without supervision again, you hear me?" I turn and set my gaze on Four next. "And you… had better make sure none of the other transfers leave this compound again." I go in for the kill. "And that none of the others try to kiss you."

Four rolls his eyes at me. We both know he only dates when Zeke makes him, and that the dates usually end with him being abandoned early in the evening. "Fine."

I watch her leave the room. Suddenly I'm not sure if I just won, or lost. Jeanine is right. I had better keep an better eye on her, and him.


	4. Chapter 4- Field Trip - Will

**I've had requests for three different points of view. I'm doing all of them in this next run. Will in Divergent, Zeke in Insurgent, Amar in Allegiant. I hope to publish one of them each of the next three days, but... I haven't started on Amar yet, so... I'm not promising!**

**I thought Will would be easy. He's a main character, at least in my mind. Picking out a scene to do I discovered he's not as much of a main character as I thought he was. He has a lot of bit parts, but he's harder to find than Christina for example. As I thought about this I came to the realization that Will's DEATH is part of what makes him such a major character to me. He might die in the first book, but Tris carries him into the other two books in such a way that he becomes more important to the story AFTER his death than he was in life. **

****Also, Veronica Roth(still) hasn't offered to sell me the rights. They belong to her.****

**From Chapter 11 Divergent**

_We walk fast toward the Pit. The muffin is banana-flavored with walnuts. My mother baked bread like this once to give to the Factionless, but I never got to try it. I was too old for coddling at that point. I ignore the pinch in my stomach that comes every time I think of my mother and half walk, half jog after Christina, who forgets that her legs are longer than mine._

_We climb the steps from the Pit into the glass building above it and run to the exit. Every thump of my feet sends pain through my ribs, but I ignore it. We make it to the tracks just as the train arrives, its horn blaring._

"_What took you so long?" Will shouts over the horn._

**Field Trip**

**Will POV**

I look down the track. Maybe I should have stayed behind and helped Christina get Tris up. I know she told me to go on ahead, but... They had better get here soon. I can't imagine what Eric will do to them if he finds out they missed the train. I see the train approaching. I look back over my shoulder and sigh with relief. They made it. "What took you so long?" I yell to them as the horn sounds tracks.

"Stumpy Legs here over her turned into an old lady overnight," Christina responds with a wide grin. Her expressive dark eyes alight with laughter.

"Oh, shut up." Tris's manages to sound both joking and serious at the same time. Sometimes it's hard to believe that girl was ever in Abnegation. I glance over at Al, whose watching her. And sometimes it's hard to believe she didn't stay there.

I look over at the tracks, and we all move together to jump on. Four is closest to the tracks, but steps back to let us get on first. I grab the handle and try to hoist myself onto the car, but I fail to make it inside completely and land on my stomach. My feet dangling outside the car. I hope I get the hang of this one of these days, and can get in like the rest of the Dauntless do, effortlessly, without embarrassing myself. But for now I have to drag myself on. I move out of the way quickly and watch as Four makes me look even clumsier with his smooth entrance.

I notice Tris jogging next to the car getting ready to get in. I look at her and think about how badly injured she was in yesterday's fight. I have to admit I'm not sure if she is going to be able to make it on or not. I wonder if I should reach over and offer her my hand. Suddenly Al is next to her helping her on. In any other faction that help would be a good thing, I think, but here in Dauntless I'm not so sure. Tris smiles at Al, and I wonder, idly how long it is going to take her to realize that Al would like to be more than her friend. Then I wonder if she will ever figure it out without some help. There are some things an Abnegation upbringing doesn't seem to prepare you for. Or maybe she's just Tris, and that is why she's so clueless.

Christina quickly follows her. Graceful as always. Her hand grabs the bar and somehow she manages to succeed where I failed. She lands on the train like it is nothing to jump onto a train as it speeds by. I am in awe of her ability.

Once we are all on Peter is the first to talk. "Feeling okay there?" He addresses himself to Tris. "or are you a little… Stiff?"

Molly and Drew join him in his laughter. It doesn't even really sound like a laugh. It is jarring and grating on the nerves. They should never be allowed to laugh.

"We are all awed by your incredible wit." I try to sound board. I don't understand why he is so bent on antagonizing Tris. It's not like she's even competition to his ranking, to anyone's rating really.

"Yeah, are you sure you don't belong with the Erudite, Peter?" Christina joins me in Tris's defense. "I hear they don't object to sissies."

Four stands in the doorway scowling at us. "Am I going to have to listen to your bickering all the way to the fence?"

That's enough to stop conversation in its tracks. He turns his back on us and holds onto the handles so he can lean out into the movement of the train. He is clearly not worried that he will lose his grip, fall off the train, and die. That is Dauntless. I am not that Dauntless, yet.

I watch Christina and Tris. Christina sits with her back against the wall. Knees bent, her arms wrap around her knees keeping them in place. Her eyes wander around the car taking everything in. They are a dark rich brown, and I've recently discovered I could lose myself just looking in her eyes. She catches me staring at her and smiles at me. We hold our gazes for just a moment then both look away.

Tris sits next to her. She is totally absorbed in looking out the door in flickering glances. For a moment I wonder what it is about the doorway that keeps catching Tris's gaze and releasing it again. I try to notice if it is timed with the appearance and disappearance of the of the abandoned buildings in various stages of ruin. It doesn't seem to coincide with that. I'm about to decide that she's not looking out the door, but keeping an eye on our instructor when she suddenly speaks to Christina. "What do you think is out there?" She nods past Four to the world rushing by us. "I mean, beyond the fence."

Christina shrugs. It's obvious she doesn't know, or care. "A bunch of farms, I guess."

"Yeah, but I mean…" Tris gathers her thoughts. "Past the farms. What are we guarding the city from?"

I have wondered the same thing myself. What is the danger out there that we need to be protected from?

"Monsters!" Christina wiggles her fingers playfully at Tris.

Tris rolls her eyes at Christina. To me it's obvious that Tris wanted a more thoughtful answer. Like Cara, my older sister, would have if she had asked the question.

"We didn't even have guards near the fence until five years ago. Don't you remember when the Dauntless police used to patrol the Factionless sector?" I decide to join into their conversation to distract myself from thoughts of Cara and home.

"Yes." Tris answers quickly.

"Oh, right" of course she would. She lived so close to it in Abnegation. Then a thought occurs to me. As Abnegation one of her parents might even be in leadership. They may even have had a hand in the decision. I wonder what Tris thinks about that? But now isn't the time to ask her questions that remind people of where she came from. "I bet you saw them all the time."

"Why do you say that? Her voice is sharp. Why is she upset with me?

"Because you had to pass the factionless sector to get to school, right?" I counter logically.

"What did you do," Christina's bright voice holds laughter. "Memorize a map of the city for fun?"

"Yes," I'm puzzled by her response and her lack of basic knowledge of the city layout. "Didn't you?"

Christina grins and shakes her head at me while the train squeals to a stop. Why is it stopping? I've never seen a train actually stop for Dauntless to get off before. We stand up and walk to the exit. Christina bumps shoulders with me. "Erudite." She teases under her breath. I feel a current, like electricity run up and down my spine. I wonder what that was. I shrug and bump back in to her. Both contacts send little chills through me. This, I've noticed, is what Christina now does to me every time we touch.

For a moment I wonder if I'm as clueless as Tris when it comes to attraction.

There is an awning to protect us from the sun or rain where we stop. We all get out into the clearing. Jumping off a train that isn't moving isn't nearly as thrilling as getting off of one that is moving, but it is a whole lot easier.

Where we get of there are only fields. The buildings are gone in this area. The only man made thing in sight, beside the train that brought us here, is the fence. It is huge. It goes on as far as the eye can see. I turn around and look at the train hoping to figure out why it has stopped. It doesn't take an Erudite to figure it out. We are at the end of the line. The train will need to turn around before we can go back.

For a moment my old faction wars with my new one. I want to watch the train turn around and see how it is done. I need to watch the guards at the fence and see what my future could hold. Conflicted I decide that for now I need to check out the fence. If I end up there I will have plenty of time to watch the trains turn around.

It surprises me when I realize the Dauntless guards are on the other side of the fence. The only trees I see are on the other side. Not close enough to give you any break from the sun with their shade, but they are there.

"Follow me," says Four. We follow him towards the gates. They are huge. We could lay down head to foot in front of them and there still wouldn't be enough transfers to go across the whole thing.

Tris stays close to Christina, and I walk with Al but stay close by. Peter and his minions, as Christina once called them, aren't saying much, but that could change at any time. They seem to say less when we are united.

"If you don't rank in the top five at the end of initiation," Four informs us when we arrive at the gate. "you will probably end up here. Once you are a fence guard, there is some potential for advancement, but not much. You may be able to go on patrols beyond Amity's farms, but-"

I know he hates to be interrupted, but the question is out of my mouth before I realize I had even thought it. "Patrols for what purpose?"

Four gives a small shrug. "I suppose you'll discover that if you find yourself among them. As I was saying." I got off easy compared to Christina. I wonder about that for a second then I decide it must make a difference between the smart alek questions Christina seemed to thrive on when we got here, and a legitament question. "For the most part, those who guard the fence when they are young continue to guard the fence. If it comforts you, some of them insist that it isn't as bad as it seems."

Christina leans in to Tris and I smile. I wish I could hear what she said, but at least she's learning to keep from making those Candor observations out loud. Tris is a much better audience for them than Four.

"What rank were you?" Peter surprises me by asking Four.

Four turns his expressionlesss gaze to Peter. I'm expecting Peter to get a similar reaction to the ones Christina got the first day, but he doesn't. "I was first." There is a lack of emotions in words, like he's stating a well-known fact about someone else.

"And you chose to do this?" Peter tries hard to look innocent with his round green eyes. "Why didn't you want a government job?"

I know I would. If I come in first government job here I come. No trainees for me.

"I didn't want one." Four blows off the question.

The Dauntless guards ignore us for the most part. Some scan the sky. Some look around. Then suddenly there is action. A truck comes to the gate from Amity. They hurry to the gate and together they begin to open it. I wonder if it is heavy or just awkward due to its size. The truck rumbles through and stops the Amity driver gets out and begins to talk to the Dauntless guards as they check it out.

"What are they looking for?" Al asks me.

"I have no idea."

Then suddenly the weirdest thing happens. One of the Amity boys stands up. His blonde hair bright in the sun. "Beatrice?"

My head turns wondering who Beatrice is. He jumps down from the truck and walks straight to Tris. Be-a-tris. So Tris is a nickmane.

Al's hands tighten into fists as the boy leans over and hugs her. "Who is that?" he hisses in my ear. I shrug.

Christina moves away from Tris and joins us.

"Has she mentioned him to you?" Al's voice is slightly frantic as he asks Christina.

Christina shakes her head. "Tris isn't big on," she cocks her head to one side and makes the most distracting sideways purse of her lips. "being a girly girl. No girl talk about boys with her."

"I don't like it." Al mutters. "With Faction before Blood, and all it isn't smart for her to be talking to someone from her old faction."

"What makes you think he's from her old faction?" Christina looks evenly at Al.

"Your not serious?" Al jerks his head towards them. "Look at what he's wearing."

I had seen, but not processed the fact that he had on a gray t-shirt when he was walking towards Tris. Suddenly with Al's observation I put the same spin on that shirt that he must have.

Christina squints at the two of them, then suddenly shrugs and addresses Al. "Okay, so they probably grew up together. He didn't follow her to Dauntless, and she didn't follow him to Amity. They can't be that close." She pauses for a moment. "You have nothing to worry about from him." Her Candor side slips out.

Al's face turns red. Christina and I have both noticed the way he looks at Tris, but I thought we had agreed not to say anything.

I roll my eyes at Christina. "Candor." I mouth to her.

She shrugs and gives me a little grin.

I look about quickly to see if there is anything I can use to move this conversation back on safer ground.

"Wonder who Four is talking to?"

It works. Before Al feels the need to respond back to Christina's comment they both turn towards the fence where Four stands talking to a female guard. Her gun is slung naturally across her chest. She rests one hand on the grip so she can use it quickly if she needs to. They stand close together talking in hushed tones that don't carry far. She smiles at him, then nudges him with her elbow.

I realize then it's the first time I've seen anyone touch him. Hmmm, I wonder who she is. I think about pointing this out when I notice Four is moving away from her. He walks straight to Tris.

The boy and the truck he was in have left, and I'm confident that she's getting a "Faction before blood" reminder. It wasn't very smart of her to stand there and talk to him, but if I ran into someone from Erudite unexpectedly like that. My first thought might not be to walk away either.

Tris listens to him and folds her arms.

He looks at her for a moment then wrinkles his brow and reaches a hand out towards her injured eye. It looks like he's about to touch it when she jerks 's odd. He doesn't move. His hand remains there, suspended in space while they continue talking. He shrugs and his hand falls.

I hear the sound of the train, and look away from them. Al is watching them carefully, but Christina is looking at me. I give her a small shove, not enough to move her, but a playful shove that I've seen many Dauntless give right before they take off running. "Race you to the train."

And we're off.


	5. Chapter 5- Visiting Day- Cara

**My intention is to post in all three of the Random Voices today. I've been exploring one of the more complicated relationships in the three books. Cara and Tris.**

**I've picked one scene from each of the three books that highlights their relationship. Specifically they were chosen to highlight the changes Cara goes through as Tris goes from being a hated Abnegation to the murder of her brother to an ally at the Bureau. These scenes are (of course) all from Cara's view. **

**From Divergent Chapter 15**

_I introduce my mother to Will and Christina, and Christina introduces me to her mother and her sister. But when Will introduces me to Cara, his older sister, she gives me the kind of look that would wither a plant and does not extend her hand for me to shake. She glares at my mother._

"_I can't believe that you associate with one of them, Will," she says._

**Visiting Day -Cara**

"Oh! There's Tris!" The girl Will introduced as Christina excitedly waves toward someone in the sea of black, another new friend.

Will cranes his neck to see. "She's headed this way." He informs us. "She's a little different, but really nice. I think she's had the biggest adjustment of any of the transfers."

Christina laughs, "You can say that again. I think everything here has been a change for her even the meals!"

There are so many people milling around. Of course since we are in Dauntless most wear solid black, followed by families like Christina's in the black and white of Candor. I catch myself looking for a family in red and yellow. I'm sure the biggest adjustment to Dauntless would be Amity, but my scan of the crowd doesn't reveal anyone in red, or yellow. So either this Tris has no family here, or… I can feel the blood drain from my face when I realize there is a woman in Abnegation gray headed our direction. She beams at a slight girl dressed in black with tattoos on her collar bone. Both of them are headed our way.

This is impossible, totally impossible. I know Will has been away and learning new things, but there is no way Will has become friends with one of them. My confidence in my brother falters slightly. Is there? Doesn't he remember what we have learned about the Abnegation lately? The shortages Abnegation has caused. Has he quit reading the paper now that he's Dauntless? He can't really…

But suddenly they are here, and this small girl with her hair pulled back in an Abnegation bun and dressed Dauntless black, the one who looks like I could beat her in a fight. She has joined us and is introducing her mother, the lady dressed in Abnegation to my brother and Christina. This is inconceivable. Right now part of me wishes I would have listened to Mom and Dad and not come. I miss Will, but wouldn't it be better to miss him and picture him standing by the evidence of Abnegations abuses than to see him as even more of a traitor becoming friends with one of them?

Logically I remind myself that this friend, this Tris, is no longer one of them. She did transfer to Dauntless after all.

But her mother did come to see her, and her mother obviously isn't just one of them since her mother looks familiar. With the factions aversion to self and standing out very few Abnegation ever even look familiar. I can only name a handful of Abnegation leaders. I try to place this woman in gray with the dark blonde hair pulled back neatly. Her green eyes with their long lashes don't look around checking out the strangeness of the Pitt, and Will calls it, but look only at us.

While Christina introduces Tris to her mother and her sister, I narrow my eyes and look at her critically. She doesn't just look familiar, her name is familiar, Natalie Prior. I know the mother, or at least I know of her. Why on Earth would I know her?

Then it dawns on me. As Will introduces me to them I realize I where I know the mother from. I don't hold out my hand for them to shake. After all Abnegation don't shake hands, but even if they did, I don't shake hands with Abnegation, even former Abnegation

"I can't believe that you associate with one of them, Will," I glare at Tris and her mother. I know my voice is bitter, but I don't care. He hasn't been gone that long. He can't have forgotten already all the issues these people have caused. How they are the only faction that forces their beliefs on others.

The mother purses her lips, but of course she says nothing. She's Abnegation, and at least in public they can keep their persona in place.

"Cara," Will frowns at me. "There's no need to be rude."

"Oh, certainly not." I can't believe they've won him over so quickly. Just place a cute girl in his faction and he'll betray everything he knows is true. "Do you know who she is?" I finally place her as more than the name Tris gave. I point at the mother. "She's a council member's wife is what she is. She runs the 'volunteer agency' that supposedly helps the factionless. You think I don't know that you're just hoarding goods to distribute to your own faction while we don't eat fresh food for a month, huh? Food for the factionless, my eye."

"I'm sorry," the mother's voice is gentle. "I believe you are mistaken."

"Mistaken. Ha" I can't help it I snap. This faction that pretends to be selfless and help other that are less fortunate have just about gotten on my last nerve. "I'm sure you're exactly what you seem. A faction of happy-go-lucky do-gooders without a selfish bone in their bodies. Right." I scoff.

"Don't speak to my mother that way," Tris spits at me. Her face flushed. I notice her hands are balled into fist, such a temper for a former Abnegation. I knew that faction isn't as good as they claim to be. The reports on Marcus Eaton beating his son show a tendency to violence, and her fists prove it is more than just him. "Don't say another word to her or I swear I will break your nose."

I want to laugh. She's one to talk about noses. Hers would make a much better target than mine.

"Back off, Tris," Will warns her. His voice dangerous. "You're not going to punch my sister." Well, at least he's not so much under her spell that he won't stand up for me.

"Oh," she raises her eyebrows. "You think so?"

"No, you're not." Natalie Prior, the mother, keeps her voice soft, but she defiantly has an edge of steel to it. I see her hand grip her daughter's arm tighter. "Come on, Beatrice. We wouldn't want to bother your friend's sister." She drags her daughter away.

As soon as they are out of earshot Will turns on me. "Cara, why did you have to be so rude?"

"Rude? I was just stating facts." I glare back at him.

Surprisingly it is Christina's younger sister who jumps in to defend me to my brother. "Isn't it better to get things out in the open? That's the honest thing to do."

The honest thing, I stop myself from rolling my eyes. She is a Candor. I don't know what else I expected.

"She's a good person, Cara." Will's eyes, identical in shape and color to mine, bore into me. "She really is."

"Yeah, she's so good she threatened me."

"You insulted her mother."

Will and I glower at each other. Faction before blood, friends before family, is this what we are coming to?

Christina waves her hand in front of us. "Hey, we're still here! Save the death glares for later."

Without changing our expressions we automatically turn on her.

"Hey!" Christina holds up her hands in mock surrender. "Ok, ok, Glare at each other. I was just trying to keep you from killing each other with your looks."

Will and I look at each other from the corner of our eyes and then laugh. Mom and Dad used to always tell us that if looks could kill we'd have killed each other long ago.

"I hear they are serving cake in the cafeteria." Christina tries a diversionary tactic next.

"You go on." Will says smiling at her. "Save us a seat. We'll be there in just a minute."

"You sure?" Christina asks Will.

Will nods. "Give us a minute to talk. We haven't killed each other yet. I don't think it will happen today."

Christina and her family move on.

"So…" I look at Will. "You're really friends with one of them."

"Yes, a former one." He pauses for a moment. "Look, Cara, I don't know what is going on in Abnegation. I'm not in Abnegation, I'm in Dauntless, and Tris isn't in Abnegation either. She's Dauntless now too." He looks at me, the crease between his eyebrows deepening. "You don't have to like her. Most likely you won't even see her again, but if you do… be nice, for me."

I smile the small smile I always have at Will. "Deal." We shake hands, "But, if you decide to date either her or Christina, make it Christina."

Will laughs. "I'll take that under advisement."


End file.
